REVERSED
by writing's kind of my thing
Summary: A challenge I took up where Jinx is the good guy and she tries to convert Kid Flash who's the leader if the H.I.V.E Five. Not sure about this one but enjoy anyways! Rated T for innuendos. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY Now a two-shot and hopefully will be a three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**HAAAAAY GUYS! I'm back with another Flinx one shot! It's kind of ehh to me but idc so here it is... without further a do REVERSED**

Jinx sighed. She knew that she could convert him over to the good side, it would take some time, of course, but she could do it. Jinx was perched on a branch over looking the not-so secret H.I.V.E HQ. She watched as the H.I.V.E. Five (minus Kid Flash) sauntered out to commit whatever criminal mission they desired. She didn't worry about them, someone else from the Titans would take care of it. In fact, she was far from worried. Because Kid Flash had stayed home instead of going robbing meant that she was getting through to him. She knew what she had to do.

She ceased the chance before the door closed to slip in unseen. The bad luck sorceress waited with her arms crossed for him to say something, like he always did.

"Babe!" Kid whinned "What did I tell you about walking in unannounced?" There he was.

She sighed "What did I tell you about calling me Babe?" Jinx strolled into the room Kid Flash was in as if it wasn't weird for a superhero to walk into a super villain's house.

He looked her over "Oh _I'm sorry_ would you rather me call you Lucky, or Slowpoke, or Jinxie, or-"

"Point taken." Jinx stated as she raised her thin hand to stop him

"Come to convert me again?" he asked as he flashed over to the sofa and laid on his stomach with his head resting in hands, his elbows propped up against the sofa cushion.

"How'd you know?" Jinx asked sarcastically

Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders "Lucky guess?"

"Alright, I've came here every day this week and-"

"And everyday this week I've told you I'm not cut out for good." Kid interrupted

Jinx ignored his comment and continued "And gave you numerous reasons to join the Titans." The room was silent for a moment "You declined all of them." Kid smirked and nodded once "I've come to propose a-"

"Your proposing?!" Kid gasped melodramatically. Jinx shot him a minor hex that nearly hit him. He gulped "Sorry, not funny."

Still glaring she said "You think?" Jinx rolled her glowing pink eyes and continued, taking a deep breath "I've come to propose a different kind of reason for you to convert over to the good guys." She took another deep breath and spoke boldly, "I'd never be allowed to have a boyfriend on the bad side."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed together "What do you mean?" he asked, confusion dripping from his words

"Erm," The pink haired girl started shyly "I'd never be able to..." she looked over and into his green eyes "_Gooutwithsomeonelikeyoubecau seIreallylikeyouandstuffandt hatsthemainreasonIwanttobrin gyouintotheTitans_. Glad I got that off my chest, kbye!" she waved, and turned to leave but Kid was (obviously) too quick. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He looked into her softened cat like eyes for a short moment before smashing his lips onto hers for a good minute. Kid took the dominant role, deciding how fast or how rhythmical the kiss would be. Jinx would never admit it to anyone but she felt as if she was removed from reality and sent to heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the embrace, enjoying it more than she should.

When they finally pulled apart he whispered in her ear, sending a tingling sensation through Jinx's frail body "How much do you like me?"

Jinx smirked and responded "Enough to endure all those stupid pick-up lines you use!" She turned and headed for the door, knowing he'd follow behind her this time.

"Oh, come on, you're saying that my classic lines like 'I've got the F,C, and K all I need is U.' doesn't make you want me?"

"Yup." she struted to the door and placed her hand on the knob

"What about 'Is that a mirror in your pocket cause I can see myself in your pants'?"

"Nope."

"My magic watch says your not wearing underwear,"

"Um.." Jinx began

"Oh, sorry, it must be set a hour early."

"No better than the others."

"Where you born on a farm, cause you sure know how to raise cocks!"

"I was born here stupid!" there were in the middle of the street now, making their way to Jinx's apartment

"Are you from Ireland, cause my penis is Dublin." she heard him laugh loudly

"You're the Irish one..." she pointed out

"You must be this tall," he made a gesture to about Jinx's height "To ride little Wally."

"I'm tired of this..." Jinx stated, the epitome of unimpressed

"You're tired, I'm tired, we should sleep together!" he laughed again

Jinx smirked "Is your name really Wally?"

Kid's face reddened and he cleared his throat. Suddenly his composure was straightened into a serious face "Did you hear that?" he asked intently

Jinx's senses sprung into action "What?" she questioned still listening to the quiet night air

"The sound of my pants being thrown across the room!" Jinx face palmed herself

"Shut up Wallace."

"Heeeey," he whined trying to catch up with her.

**Thanks a ton if you've made it this far! reviews and rates greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How you derrrn? A lot of people asked to make a part 2 for this so I did! Warning you now, not at all my best work and its nothing compared to the first part. I sortof slapped this together if I'm honest. Anyway, ENJOY!**

"Jinxie."

"Jinxie."

"Jinxie."

"Ji-"

"Wally will you_ shut the hell up_ I'm_ trying_ to sleep!" Jinx growled, she had her back facing him in hopes that if she stayed still enough he would leave. Obviously, this theory hadn't worked out and she turned to look at a weary Kid Flash.

"I can't sleep." he groaned with a pained expression filling his facial features

She looked back at him with an aggravated flame in her eyes "What do you want me to do about it?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked boldly, already starting to scoot under the sheets.

"Wha- No! Of course not! That would be entirely inappropriate!" she spoke, exasperated at the idea while snatching away the blanket and wrapping it around her nimble frame

She watched as Wally kicked at the floor and sighed "I hoped it didn't have to come to this, but I guess it does. I'll just have to call See-More to come and get me." he slowly advanced towards her bedroom door.

She watched as he reached for the doorknob and groaned propping her body up on one elbow. "Wait." she called

Kid turned and smirked at her messy sleep hair and watery sleep deprived eyes "Yes?" he cooed

"Come here." she grumbled turning her back and opening the blanket once more.

Kid nestled in next to her and nervously wrapped an arm around her waist, half expecting to be blown through the wall via a full strength hex. When she didn't he cockily scooted into an even closer proximity. She smelled distinctively like bubblegum. "Jinxie?"

"Mm?" she groaned in response

"You smell nice."

Kid felt her tense for a moment before answering "Go to sleep." and scooting even closer

**LATER-**

The next morning Jinx woke up and continued with her regular routine, changing from her pajamas into her civilian clothes. She already changed her shirt and was starting to slip on her pants when she heard a male voice coming from the bed say "Whoa. Didn't know you wanted me that badly."

Her head snapped up and came to meet the smirking face of Wally West a.k.a. Kid Flash. She yelped as her leg got stuck in the leg hole and she tumbled over onto the the ground. Knowing he couldn't see her there, she stayed on the ground to finish putting on her jeans. As soon as she was decent she sprung up and shot a medium level hex that hit him in the stomach and blew him off the bed.

"Oof!" He thudded to the ground "Dude! What the hell was that for?" he asked from his spot on the ground.

Jinx furrowed her eyebrows and responded "Y- You... You just, I... UGH! Peeping Tom!"

He was back on his feet, clenching his abdomen "First, my name's Wally. Second, I didn't peep. You willingly got undressed in front of me." he bit back laughter and dodged another hex that was sent towards his head "I didn't say that I didn't like it." he smirked sprinting from the room.

Jinx tried her hardest to hide the deep red blush that had blossomed on her cheeks. She hadn't meant for that to happen, she forgot he was there. Snatching up whatever was left of her dignity, she stormed out.

"Hey babe." he said from the couch. She pivoted and got ready to yell but her actions were halted when she saw Kid Flash. Except, it wasn't Kid Flash, it looked like him but it didn't at the same time. His face was still the same but his skin tight spandex was no where to be found. He was lounging around in a loose long sleeve shirt layered under a red short sleeve button up paired with your average jeans and sneakers.

Jinx brushed it off and sneered "I don't particularly like you right now, Kid."

"It's _Wally_." he pointed out, "Wally West."

She huffed over to the couch and sat, blankly staring at the T.V. "If you like being called Wally, I truly feel sorry for you." she sniggered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asked feeling aggravation grow inside

She brought her pink eyes to meet his green ones and sucked her teeth "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you in your pride."

"There's nothing wrong with my name!" he spoke back and if you listened really close, you could hear a little insecurity squeak behind his normal voice. "You're name's weird! I mean, Jinx? Where did that come from?!"

She gave him the 'I'm pretty sure your stupid' look and spoke monotonously "Maybe the fact that I'm a_ bad luck sorceress_ had a play in that choice."

He tilted his head as realization swarmed him "Hm... Still! It's dumb."

"Whatever Kid." Jinx sighed waving him off

"I guess I kinda like being called Kid Flash." Wally smirked as he stalked away into her kitchen, searching for anything to eat.

Jinx felt the need to do the opposite of everything he liked. "Then I'll call you Wally." she stated, point blank

"But I like being called Wally too..." he grinned even wider at Jinx's frustrated face. He couldn't help but smile when her face scrunched up in thought. He made a mental note to watch her every time she felt the feeling of frustration.

"West." she declared "I'll call you West."

"I hate it." He loved it, but he knew if he told Jinx she'd change her mind and resort back to calling him Kid.

"Hey West." Jinx called, he nodded in acknowledgment "Put your costume back on."

He let a smirk glide onto his lips "Why? Do you like watching me run around in spandex?"

Jinx's cheeks flushed into a light pink color, "Wha-No! I was just gonna present you to the Titans."

Wally stood perfectly still, a skill he only acquired when he was nervous or, worst case scenario, dead.

And frankly, he felt the latter.

**Like I said, not too good ut fun to write anyway. I hope you like it and also it would really make me feel good if you read my last two stories (Interrogation and Story Time) and left a little review on them. Pleaaaaase.**

** _REVIEWS APPRECIATEDDDDDD!_**


End file.
